Love, Pleasure & Magic
by Danaide
Summary: La lune témoin de nos ébats, le soleil témoin de nos combats, une vie entre haine et amour, vengeance et pardon. La vie d'un ninja n'est jamais facile, encore moi celle d'un nukenin, l'amour sera-t-il plus fort que tout ?


Salut tout le monde ! Cette année j'ai décidé de fêter le **SasuNaruDay **! Donc voici un OS/PWP j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ c'est un **SasuNaru** (o_o noon, c'est vraii ?)

Avant de lire j'aimerai vous faire part d'un truc, le titre de cette fiction a été trouvé par un ami, XD comme quoi MSN ça sert ! N'empêche j'avais tout écris mais je bloquais à cause du titre donc un grand merci à cet _**ami**_ pour son aide (-_- par soucis d'anonymat je dirais pas son nom/ pseudo)

Et je tiens aussi à remercier une personne sans qui cet OS n'aura pas été pas publié aujourd'hui, ma bêta ! Merci **Yuumi **pour ton travail remarquable ! U_u mes fics seraient des cata sans you !

Sur ce je vous laisse, Bonne lecture ! On se revoit un plus bas pour une reviews :3

**Love, Pleasure & Magic**

Dans une forêt, au pied d'un arbre, un jeune homme se réveilla seul, cherchant autour de lui une présence, une chaleur qui n'y était pas ou plutôt n'y était plus. Son amant était parti avant qu'il ne se réveille, la tristesse voila un instant son regard, il savait très bien que quoiqu'il arrive ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble mais alors pourquoi se sentait il si mal, son cœur se serra.

Il n'était pas surpris par le comportement de son amant, leur relation était tout simplement impossible pour le moment, mais il continuait d'espérer car ils finiraient bien par se retrouver un jour et ce jour là il ne le laissera pas partir !

Il regarda autour de lui, il faisait jour, les rayons du soleil réchauffaient son corps vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, les traces de leur étreinte étaient nombreuses, suçons, morsures, son corps en était recouvert, il se leva difficilement à cause de la douleur au niveau du bas du dos. Il était temps qu'il parte.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Le printemps s'annonçait, les enfants jouaient tranquillement entre eux, une douce brise soufflait faisant danser les branches des cerisiers en fleur, répandant leurs pétales et une douce odeur partout dans le village, des rires se faisaient entendre, une belle saison commençait.

L'équipe Kakashi avait une mission à remplir au village des roches, une mission de très grande importance d'après les dires de l'Hokage car elle avait pour but de renforcer les liens entre les deux villages.

L'équipe composée de Kakashi Hatake, le sensei, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai jounin et Sakura Haruno médecin-ninja se mit en route dès l'aube, le village des roches était très loin de Konoha, un long voyage les attendait ce qui n'enchanta pas tous les membres.

« …J'y crois pas ! Au lieu de chercher Sasuke on se coltine une mission pareille ! Fait chier !... » Un jeune homme blond criait haut et fort son indignation faisant tiquer certains surtout une jeune fille aux long cheveux roses.

« Surveille ton langage baka ! …. En plus on pourra peut être récolter des informations sur Sasuke là-bas ! Calme-toi et concentre-toi sur la mission »

Ce fut au tour du sensei de prendre la parole pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée.

« Elle a raison Naruto, de plus cette mission est aussi importante, nous sommes des ninja avant tout ! »

Le nouveau membre de l'équipe qui jusque là n'avait pas participé à la conversation, observait la scène en arborant un étrange sourire.

_De fieffés menteurs ces deux là ! Qu'est-que l'Uchiwa irait faire dans un village perdu pareil ! Perdu au milieu de nulle part. _

Le blond, pas vraiment convaincu, se tourna vers son ancien sensei « J'y crois pas vraiment mais bon… »

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, un ciel étoilé ornait d'une pleine lune s'offrait à leur yeux.

Kakashi s'arrêta et intima aux autres de faire de même.

« Il faut se trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, demain on reprendra »

Les trois ninja acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, le voyage était épuisant surtout dans une forêt dense comme celle-là.

Un peu plus tard, Sai un brun à la peau grisâtre trouva une grotte dans une montagne, un peu à l'écart et en hauteur pour être parés contre toute attaque durant la nuit.

Après avoir allumé un feu, mangé et mit en place leurs sacs de couchage, ils s'endormirent. Dans la grotte s'élevait le son des respirations des ninjas mais un seul restait éveillé, Naruto souffrait fréquemment d'insomnie depuis le départ de son « meilleur ami » Sasuke Uchiwa, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, mettre des plans au point pour le retrouver, et surtout il imaginait le jour de leurs retrouvailles comment allait-il réagir ? Reviendra-t-il un jour ? Tant de questions qui le tiraillaient.

Depuis peu, il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments envers le brun, il ne l'aimait plus comme avant, tout avait changé, il l'aimait autrement, il était amoureux de lui, il aimait à en mourir, il ne cessait de le poursuivre malgré le fait que Sasuke avait tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises, malgré le fait que le brun ne l'aimait pas, il voulait simplement qu'il revienne, que tout redevienne comme avant, il était même près à le voir avec une autre personne, une femme, si ça le rendait heureux, il aimait au point de le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Depuis qu'il avait admit ses sentiments, tout était différent : aucune autre personne, homme ou femme, ne l'attirait, lors des rares fois où il couchait avec quelqu'un il jouissait en criant son prénom _Sasuke, _il le hantait au point de marquer son corps comme sien lors d'un voyage à Suna, il se fit tatouer un dragon autour de ton bras gauche, il finissait sa course sur le pectoraux du blond, un magnifique dragon aux yeux rouge sanglant, rappelant étrangement le regard du brun.

N'arrivant toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, il décida d'aller à la rivière qui était un peu plus bas, pour se rafraîchir, prendre l'air et oublier l'espace d'un instant.

Il enleva son haut dévoilant son torse musclé, se pencha en avant et prit un peu d'eau pour se laver le visage lorsque le bruit d'une branche qui craque l'interpella, il venait d'un arbre derrière lui à droite, il se releva et regarda de plus près l'endroit, il n'y avait rien. Peut-être un animal – avait-il pensé.

Il se remit dans sa position initiale et se jeta un peu d'eau sur lui, un long frisson parcours son échine, une brise soufflait, faisant tomber quelques mèches blondes sur son visage, une position érotique, la tête sur le coté, les yeux mi-clos, un souffle chaud s'échappait de ses lèvres charnues et tentantes, quelques gouttes d'eau parcouraient son torse comme caresse, passant sur son ventre et continuant leur course plus bas sous le vêtement noir.

Le vent soufflait apportant avec lui une odeur de fleur sauvage, il s'allongea dans l'herbe un peu plus loin sous un arbre et contempla le ciel étoilé.

Quelques instants plus tard, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à cause d'une présence qu'il reconnut derrière lui, il ferma les yeux essayant de paraître calme, son souffle irrégulier le trahissait.

« Je te croyais à la poursuite de ton frère… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire, « Il peut attendre encore un peu… »

Naruto essayait de se calmer, allongé dans l'herbe, faisant comme de rien était, comme si c'était une conversation anodine avec une quelconque personne. Il ne voulait pas trop parler de peur de révéler ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à cette personne en lui montrant qu'il était heureux de la revoir.

« Pourquoi tu es là Sasuke ? »

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, regardant le brun debout près de lui, il avait changé durant ces années passée aux cotés d'Orichimaru, il avait prit quelques centimètres, ayant dorénavant la même taille que le blond. Ses cheveux ébène avaient poussé, quelques mèches encadraient parfaitement son visage, sa peau était toujours aussi blanche et semblait si douce, ses traits s'étaient affinés restant néanmoins virils, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche ouverte laissant voir son torse, où se dessinaient des muscles fins. Dans son onyx une lueur brillait, de l'amusement face à la réaction de Naruto et la façon dont il le dévorait des yeux, et autre chose, du désir, violent et de la tendresse. Le blond en était déstabilisé, depuis quand l'Uchiwa était si expressif ?

Après un instant de flottement, l'azur encré dans l'onyx, le brun brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi je suis là ?... Je suis venu prendre ce qui me fait envie depuis un moment déjà … »

Son vis-à-vis leva un sourcil interrogateur « Et c'est quoi ? »

Un rire cristallin répondit à sa question « C'est quoi d'après toi Na-ru-to ? » il détacha chaque syllabe du prénom du blond, le prononçant comme un ronronnement.

Ce dernier rougit, il ne comprenait plus Sasuke, il avait vraiment changé.

Il allait répondre lorsque Sasuke s'élança et se retrouva sur lui, une de ses mains tenant fermement celle du blond en haut de sa tête et l'autre sur sa bouche l'empêchant de crier. Il le bloquait à terre de tout son poids, Naruto sentit des liens froids entourer ses poignets et ses chevilles, de petits serpents qu'avait invoqués le brun, il enleva sa main de sur la bouche et la remplaça par un bandeau.

Naruto était immobilisé à terre, incapable de faire le moindre geste, à la merci d'un Sasuke fiévreux de désir, il lui arracha d'un coup sec son pantalon et son boxer, le mettant à nu pour enfin le contempler, sa peau halé, ses cuisses, son torse, son membre. Il avait tellement envie de lui.

« Enfin tu es à moi Naruto »

Il dévorait des yeux le corps nu et offert sous lui, sa victime essayait de parler mais ses mots étaient étouffés par le bandeau.

Il effleura du bout des doigts le torse de Naruto, il s'approcha un peu plus près, son souffle se mélangeait à celui du blond, il glissa vers le cou où il semait des baisers papillons, une plainte de douleur échappa à Naruto en sentant les dents de Sasuke s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de son cou. Le brun le mordit avec force, le marquant, il lécha le sang qui se répandait de la plaie grognant de satisfaction, puis il descendit plus bas taquiner les bouts de chairs qui se durcirent sur son passage, d'une langue ardente il parcourait le torse halé, laissant une traîné humide, il léchait, mordillait, suçait chaque parcelle de peau offerte à lui, il ne laissait pas du goût du blond, un goût enivrant qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de rester lucide, les caresses que lui prodiguait le brun lui faisaient peu à peu perde pieds, il ne voulait pas céder aussi facilement, il serra la mâchoire tentant de retenir ses gémissements.

Sasuke dans son œuvre était arrivé face au sexe en érection du blond, il souffla doucement sur le gland rougi, le contourna avec ses doigts, une caresse aérienne, même si le blond retenait ses plaintes, son corps lui se tendait vers lui, il l'appelait presque demandant encore plus de caresses, le ventre de Naruto se contracta en sentant les lèvres du brun déposer un baiser sur sa verge.

Sasuke écarta les jambes de Naruto, embrassant l'intérieure de ses cuisses y laissant des suçons violacés, sa marque de propriété, personne ne toucherait au blond après ça.

Le sexe tendu à l'extrême, le blond se cambrait inconsciemment vers le brun réclamant plus. L'Uchiwa se baissa encrant son regard dans l'océan de son vis-à-vis, lui souriant un instant avant de reprendre sa tâche.

Il effleura le membre de Naruto, repoussant le plus possible le moment de s'en occuper vraiment, frustrant volontairement sa victime qui malgré tout le self-control dont elle a fait preuve grogna à cause de la torture du brun, son sexe lui faisait mal, l'air venait à lui manquer à cause du bandeau.

Sasuke se pencha en avant et lécha enfin la virilité de son amant, de haut en bas, jouant de ses doigts avec ses testicules, les malaxant doucement. Lassé par le jeu, il prit d'un seul coup tout le membre en bouche, le souffle de Naruto resta coincé dans ses poumons, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum, sa tête rejetée violemment en arrière, la bouche chaude et humide du brun se referma sur lui, une onde de plaisir intense parcoura son corps, Sasuke le masturbait en même temps qu'il le prenait en bouche, des allés et venues tantôt rapides tantôt lentes. Le blond perdit pieds essayant de bouger ses hanches pour accompagner le mouvement de Sasuke mais sans succès car il le retenait fermement, le brun déglutit et le prit plus profondément en bouche, le gland butait dans sa gorge, une sensation grisante, ce mouvement l'étouffait presque par moments.

Il accéléra le rythme, Naruto n'était pas très loin de la jouissance, quand tout mouvement s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Il grogna essayant de forcer le passage dans la bouche du brun à nouveau mais celui-ci se releva et se mit face à lui. Son doigt parcoura le bandeau noir sur la bouche du blond.

« J'ai envie de t'entendre Naruto, je veux entendre le son de ta voix, tes gémissements, je veux t'entendre crier mon prénom lorsque tu jouiras… »

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue rougie du blond, encrant son onyx dans l'azur.

« Si je t'enlève le bandeau tu ne ferais rien de contraignant n'est ce pas Naruto ? »

Son avis acquiesça doucement, un sourire étirait les lèvres de Sasuke, il délivra la bouche de Naruto qui prit une profonde inspiration.

« Sasuke, pourqummmmm »

Le dit Sasuke ne le laissa pas continuer sa phrase en reprenant en main son membre douloureusement tendu, il n'avait pas envie de parler, pas maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est d'aller au bout, après la parlotte maintenant place à l'action.

Il descendit de nouveau et reprit sa tâche, cette fois il eut le plaisir d'entendre la voix du blond crier son plaisir, lui demander d'aller plus vite, plus fort, lui demander toujours plus. Il ne voulait pas le faire jouir rapidement il ralentissait progressivement le rythme, il tendit deux doigts au blond qui les prit sans vraiment savoir en bouche appliquant le même mouvement que sur son sexe, lent, langoureux. Sasuke était de plus en plus excité, jugeant que ses doigts étaient assez humidifier il les retira et les présenta à l'intimité encore non-profanée du blond. Il caressa doucement l'anneau de chair, toujours en prenant le membre en bouche faisant oublier à Naruto ces étrangers sur son intimité qui peu à peu s'ouvrait à lui, puis doucement il enfonça un premier doigt, le faisant aller et venir cherchant cette tache qui ferait voir les étoiles de plus près au blond. Après un moment il la trouva enfin, il sentait cette boule nerfs sous son doigt, Naruto n'en pouvait plus, sa respiration était saccadée, irrégulière, ses cris de luxure emplissait la petite clairière où ils se trouvaient.

Un deuxième doigt fit son entrée délicatement, élargissant un peu plus l'anus du blond, des mouvements de ciseau l'élargirent davantage. Puis un troisième, les doigts de Sasuke frappaient sans relâche la prostate de Naruto qui finit par jouir violement dans la bouche du brun, qui avala le tout, grimaçant un instant à cause du goût âcre. Le corps de Naruto tremblait sous lui, son intimité se contracta durement sur ses doigts les capturant dans une prison de chair ardente. Le sexe du brun lui faisait mal, il imagina la sensation de cet anneau autour de lui, le plaisir qu'il provoquerait en lui en se refermant de la sorte sur lui, il se mordit la lèvre. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui suffirait presque à le faire jouir, Naruto jambes écartées, offert à lui docilement, sa lèvre inférieure rougie à force d'y mordre pour retenir ses cris, ses joues rosies, la sueur son corps et son regard, ses yeux voilés par le plaisir intense qu'il avait ressenti, dans son azur se lisait le désir, l'envie d'encore plus, l'abandon, la soumission, ce regard excitait le brun, un Naruto offert, soumis de la sorte lui faisait tellement d'effet. Il se pencha et prit violement ses lèvres, sans plus de cérémonie il pénétra la cavité buccale du blond, la parcourant, la découvrant, gémissant sous son goût mélange d'épice et de sucre. Dans l'antre chaude et humide de Naruto la langue du brun s'avança en conquérante, amorçant un ballet avec l'habitante des lieux, elles bataillèrent, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre, savourant le goût de l'autre. Un baiser passionné, fiévreux durant lequel chacun essayé de faire sentir l'étendue de son désir à l'autre.

Sasuke défit les liens qui retenaient Naruto, et se mit entre ses cuisses les écartant un peu plus. L'une des mains du blond pressait sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour approfondir le baiser et l'autre parcourait son dos, le griffant selon l'intensité du plaisir ressenti, il était dans un monde de luxure, de plaisir, la réalité s'effaçait pour laisser place au charnel, rien ne comptait à part Sasuke et lui.

Le brun ondula des hanches contre lui, son membre se réveilla sous cette caresse, le sexe de Sasuke pressa contre le sien, une sensation électrisante, à bout de souffle il grogna pour dire à l'autre qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer le baiser, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, un filet de bave les reliant encore, dont un peu coula sur le menton du blond vite léché par une langue fiévreuse.

Ils étaient perdus quelque part entre rêve et réalité, le plaisir était si intense qu'il ne pouvait pas être réel, aucun des deux n'avait ressenti une chose pareille auparavant. Le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou halé humant l'odeur de vanille que dégageait Naruto, il lécha le lobe de son oreille avant d'y murmurer.

« Tu es prêt Naruto ? »

Il releva et plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto voulant être sûr, un sourire lui répondit.

« Oui »

Un murmure presque inaudible s'échappa d'entre les lèvres malmenées du blond. Il relâcha son étreinte pour permettre à Sasuke de se lever, il se mit à genoux face à Naruto qui rougit en voyant le brun se branler un instant pour répandre le presque sperme sur sa verge. Il prit l'initiative d'écarter ses jambes laissant libre accès à son amant qui gémit face à la vue que lui offrait le blond. Cuisses écartées une vue imprenable sur son corps, sur son intimité dévoilée, un peu rougie par la préparation, il s'approcha tendit sa main et effleura l'anneau de chair qui allait l'accueillir, un sourire prit place sur son visage où quelques gouttes de sueur se trouvaient.

Il mit les jambes de Naruto sur ses épaules et s'enfonça doucement en lui, une chaleur étouffante le prit en sentant les parois chaudes de cet antre toucher son membre, l'accueillir en lui offrant une sensation électrisante, extraordinaire. Des décharges de plaisir se déversaient en lui, de longs frissons parcouraient son échine. Si le paradis existait, il devait sûrement s'y trouver, pensa-t-il.

Son souffle se fit saccadé au fur à mesure de sa progression, il se retenait pour ne pas s'enfoncer d'un coup sec et commencer à le pilonner.

« Tu es si serré Naruto….. Si chaud…. Putainnnnnn c'est… tellement…bonnnnn… »

Quant à Naruto, lui aussi n'en menait pas large, il sentait le membre du brun entrer en lui, une vive douleur le prit au début mais Sasuke y allait doucement et le masturbait en même temps pour lui faire oublier la douleur, il sentait sa bouche déposer des baisers sur la peau sensible de ses cuisses, ses mains le caressaient, une sur son membre qui se ramollit un peu à l'intrusion mais il s'éveillait de nouveau face aux attentions que lui prodiguaient Sasuke. Il faisait preuve d'une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Des baisers, des caresses, des effleurements il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il sentait le sexe écarter son intimité, s'enfoncer toujours plus loin en lui. Une étrange sensation, mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Il se sentait le membre palpitant en lui, comme si Sasuke et lui ne faisant plus qu'un, le même corps, la même âme.

Une fois Sasuke complètement à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta donnant le temps au blond de s'habituer à sa présence, son corps se consumait sur place, comment un tel plaisir, une telle sensation pouvait exister ?

Après un moment le blond lui intima de bouger, il sortit totalement de Naruto qui ressentit une sensation désagréable de vide. Sasuke se rengaina d'un coup sec percutant de plein fouet la prostate du blond qui cria à pleins poumons, il réitéra le mouvement jusqu'à ce que le blond se détende entièrement, il le prenait en un rythme lent, frustrant, le brun aimait prendre tout son temps, si quelque chose était bon il fallait faire durer.

Naruto ondula des hanches, une sensation de bonheur l'envahit enfin Sasuke était à lui. Il agrippait l'herbe sous ses doigts l'arrachant par moments, il n'était plus que plaintes, gémissements, le monde pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner qu'il ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Sasuke accéléra ses mouvements, plus rapides, désordonnés, irréguliers touchant à chaque fois cette douce tache qui le faisait crier encore plus. Le blond ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et regardait leur point de raccordement, la vision du sexe de Sasuke entrant et sortant de lui le fit jouir. Son corps se contracta douloureusement, la tête rejetée en arrière il cria son prénom, _Sasuke. _

Il sentait le mouvement de Sasuke s'arrêter, ses jambes se retrouvèrent sur le sol, en sentant un poids sur lui le fit rouvrir les yeux, il plongea dans le regard de Sasuke qui rirait doucement.

« Jouissance anal ….. »

Un murmure près de son oreille qui le fit rougir.

« Respire Naruto… »

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer après cet orgasme qui explosa en lui.

Sasuke déposait des baisers dans son cou, le laissant doucement revenir sur terre. Il sentait qu'il souriait. Naruto se rendit compte du membre de Sasuke toujours en lui, plus dur qu'avant, son érection aussi était d'actualité, il se déhancha faisant gémir Sasuke contre son oreille.

« Tu compte t'arrêter là Sa-su-ke ? »

Le brun mit son visage face au sien, une lueur de malice brillait dans son regard.

« Je te laissais simplement reprendre pour le second round… »

Sur ces mots il l'embrassa, leur salive se mélangèrent de nouveau, une plainte de bien-être échappa au blond. Sasuke sortit et se rengaina dans l'antre chaud de Naruto. Tout recommença de nouveau : ils se déhanchaient l'un contre l'autre. Le bruit de leurs hanches qui s'entrechoquaient résonnait, Naruto entoura la taille de son amant de ses jambes restreignant ainsi les mouvements de Sasuke. Le rythme devint lent, sensuel chacun essaya de donner le plus de plaisir à l'autre. Le brun grogna doucement enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du blond qui maltraitait son dos, le griffant de part en part.

Le plaisir montait longtemps mais sûrement entre eux. Leurs corps réclamaient la délivrance, le plaisir était si intense qu'il en faisait presque mal. Sasuke sentait que Naruto était au bord de la jouissance, son ventre se contractait. Il s'arrêta de nouveau et retourna le blond le mettant à quatre pattes et entra encore en lui, il le tint par les hanches et commença un rythme plus franc, cherchant cette douce délivrance, le blond sous lui ne cessait de gémir, crier. Au bout d'un moment l'anneau de chair se referma violemment sur lui, Naruto s'affala à terre, terrassé par la jouissance, son amant effectua quelques allées et venues de plus et le rejoignit, sa semence se répandant en Naruto.

Il se retira créant chez le blond une sensation de vide qui le fit grogner. Il s'allongea à coté et prit son amant dans ses bras, son essence se répandait hors de lui coulant le long de ses cuisses. Cette vision fit sourire le brun qui resserra son étreinte. Il regarda Naruto dans ses bras il avait déjà rejoint le pays des songes, il sourit avant de sombrer lui aussi. Il ne regrettait pas d'être passé par là, même si il n'avait pas réussi à avoir des renseignements sur son frère, il ne regretta pas son détour après avoir perçu le chakra de Naruto.

_**Fin flash back**_

Dans une forêt, au pied d'un arbre, un jeune homme se réveilla seul, cherchant autour de lui une présence, une chaleur qui n'y était pas ou plutôt n'y était plus. Son amant était parti pendant son sommeil.

Il se leva, prêt à partir, lorsqu'un mot retenu par kunai sur un arbre attira son attention. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage chassant toute tristesse, il en était sûr maintenant ils allaient se revoir.

« …_**A bientôt Naruto**_

_**Sasuke U**_... »

**_Fin_ **

Re-Salut à vous ¡

Ce OS est une sorte de remix de ma fic « **au claire de lune** » que j'ai écris à mes début (publié sur mon skyblog) J'ai tout réécris, j'ai simplement gardé le thème, on va dire l'intrigue.

Ah ! Le lemon, ce citron qui m'en a faire voir de toute les couleurs ¡ j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, je dois dire que j'ai c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon comme ça, j'espère que vous avez aimé parce que moi je me suis éclaté à l'écrire ¡

Bin voila je crois que j'ai tout dit, laissez moi une reviews pour me donner votre avis. C'est ma raison de vivre ! XD


End file.
